Starfire
by Shadow Flare
Summary: HoV/Lord of the Rings crossover: Many, many years after the Dark Lord's fall, a new Shadow seems to be rising in the East...
1. Liberi Fatali

Starfire

An AU HoV/LotR crossover

By Shadow Flare

*Neither the LotR trilogy nor the Heralds of Valdemar trilogy belong to me.  This is AU for both-_Arrow's Flight _and anything afterwards didn't happen, and this is a crossover.  The Elves have sailed West to the Undying Lands and Men now dominate ME, or Velgarth, as the world is now called.  (go figure…I said it was a long time.) The pairings for this story: Dirk/Talia, Haldir/Kris,  (Yes, you heard me.  *sticks her tongue out* Never saw that before…and since I love Kris so much, I decided to complicate his life a _whole_ lot (and give him a last name, too. His last name is one I made up.)  By the way-yes, I know Kris _isn't_ _shay'a'chern_, but there probably are such things as bisexuals in the Valdemar world, though no fancy name for them.), Glorfindel/Elrond, Celeborn/Galadriel, Aragorn/Arwen (flashbacks only), Haldir/Legolas (flashbacks only). And there is a secret character/Kris pairing as well: you'll find out in the coming chapters.  Warnings: OOC, slash, het, AU, eventual non-con, angst, _major_ reincarnation, lime, spoilers, character death. Now I'll stop ranting…*

***-change of scene/time

'___'-Elven speech

"___"-Common speech

Night has brought to those who sleep

Only dreams they cannot keep

I have legends in the deep

Paint the sky with stars

Who has paced the midnight sky?

So a spirit has to fly

As the heavens seem so far

Now who will paint the midnight star?

~Enya, "Paint the Sky with Stars"

Prologue: Liberi Fatali 

***

                _The darkness lay around Legolas Greenleaf, enclosing and suffocating, as without thinking, he drew an arrow from his quiver, fitted it to his bow, drew, aimed, and fired.  This would be the end…everything was out of their hands now.  All that was left was to fight this battle…there was no use thinking of tomorrow, for there might not even be a tomorrow. _

_                The black hordes of Mordor swept down upon them, and there was no time left.  None at all. If Sauron's evil won the day, then this was truly the end.  He pulled one of his twin blades free from the dying body of an Orc, and turned in time to see the single Orc perched on a hill, hidden from his target-a tall Man with gray eyes, who wielded an ancient sword-with its bow raised and ready to fire. _

No!_ the thought ripped through him, colder then ice, and his instinct took over.  His only thought was to protect his friend, his companion…in this time and in this place, nothing else mattered. For if Aragorn fell now, then there would be no one left to bring together the scattered tribes of Men…and if so, then who would there be left to look to? What would the future be like? _

_                He brought his bow up and fired, his aim true.  But even dying, the Orc brought its own bow to bear and got one last shot off before the life left its foul body.  It missed in that the arrow didn't hit its intended target. _

                Legolas crumpled slowly to the blood-covered ground, already slipping into darkness, dying, as the light in his green eyes slowly dimmed. An ordinary arrow wouldn't have injured him so badly…or even an Orc-arrow tipped with the usual poison.  This particular arrow had been tipped with poison tainted by the Darkness.  While darkness-tainted poison was as deadly to any but the dark foes who served Sauron and the Darkness as it was rare, it was deadliest of all to an Elf, born of starlight and fundamentally opposed to the evil of the Dark.  One touch could end even an Eldar's immortal life. 

                The blond Elf's eyes fluttered closed as he passed away into Shadow-realms, slipping away into the Halls of Mandos, beyond all hearing and pain, gone.  His last thought was of the lover who he had left behind in Lothlorien. 

                I'm sorry…I didn't want to die…I didn't want to leave you…my love…

                Another immortal light had gone out. 

***

                With a gasp, Kris Valerian sat bolt upright in bed, blue eyes wide.  

                : Soul-brother, it was only a dream!: Tantris's soothing mental voice said into his head.  :I hope.:

                The slender Herald managed to recover enough to send a sarcastic reply back to his Companion.  :You hope? Lady Bright, is that all you can come up with? If that wasn't a dream, then what was it?: 

                Tantris didn't reply, which wasn't a good sign.  Kris took a deep breath and breathed out as he swung his long legs over the side of his bed and stood up, the pain of the dream-or whatever it was-still lingering in his mind.  It had been all too real…and the feeling of the darkness, the final darkness before death, still hung over him, suffocating him.  And what kind of nightmare was this? Once was a nightmare, twice was a coincidence, three times was suspicious…but this had been a recurring dream for the past…who knew how long? 

                Admit it, Kris. You've been having this dream since you were a child. Kris sighed and brushed a stray lock of long black hair back, away from his face. Used to wake up screaming and crying and your father used to always yell about an overactive imagination and that was why you couldn't read tales and that you were being too weak, that a dream was nothing to cry about.  What did he know?

                Kris dressed quickly-from personal experience, he knew that there was no way he could get back to sleep after this dream, no matter how tired he was-and braided his long hair back with practiced ease. Silently, he opened the door and stepped out into the hallway.  He couldn't hear anyone coming, which was a good thing, and closed his door behind him.  

                Even more silently, he walked down the hallway, towards one of the exits from the Collegium. There was no way he could go to the Library at this hour: someone would catch him, and he was in no mood to get caught.  Besides, it always helped, even a little, to be outside: there and in the Library were the only places, really, that he could find peace and solitude, especially now: he was jumpy and nervous, and the recurring dreams didn't help either. 

                Though, to be perfectly honest, not all of the dreams were bad, though most were. As Kris remembered the set of dreams about a tall, blond man named Haldir, he could feel his face heat furiously, and he had a nasty feeling that he was blushing like a schoolgirl-and he was almost twenty-three! Lady, where the hell did those dreams come from? What kind of imagination did he have, anyway?!

                :An overactive one.: Tantris said dryly. 

                :Thanks.: Kris responded sarcastically, as he pushed open the door and stepped out into the night. :So what do you have, then?: 

                :Just the right amount.: his Companion said with a touch of superiority. 

                Just what do these dreams mean? Kris thought.  They can't be ForeSight…I don't have that Gift. I know I don't have that Gift.  

                His eyes narrowed as he sensed someone's eyes on his back, but Kris ignored the feeling and walked on. 

***

                The shadowy figure smirked as his eyes roamed over the curves of the black-haired young man's slight body.  Truly lovely…just as he had been all those years ago, a different person in a different lifetime, with a new past and entirely new future.  Still as beautiful as ever. 

                And this time, the guardian of 'Lorien was not here to interfere.  Haldir had sailed West as soon as he could, unwilling to live in Middle-Earth any longer where so many memories of his loved lingered, and was no longer on these shores. In fact, all the Eldar had gone away and left…and there was no one left who could understand what was happening.  Or work to stop it.  The Heralds of Valdemar were the closest thing to an obstacle, and not even they had the power to get in his way.  If they tried, being the altruistic idiots that they were, then they would be destroyed.  No great loss, there.  

                He smirked again.  There would be a new Dark Lord, who would rule all life on this pitiful planet. When the One Ring was reforged…then he would have ultimate power, greater then even Sauron…for he would not make the same mistake.  No…not at all. 

                A lustful smile curved the man's face, as he pictured the lovely dark-haired Herald in his mind, pictured that willowy, pale body beneath his, waist-length raven hair falling loose in a river of silk.  What he wanted most of all to be his.  His…his possession.  Kris Valerian was the ultimate prize…as he had been all those years ago.  Always just out of his grasp, and Haldir of Lothlorien had been the cause.  But not this time.  

                "You will be mine, little leaf. No one else's." He whispered menacingly, as the wind blew. "Or you will die again." 

***

                'Something strange is going on.' A familiar, clear voice said, and Haldir knew that Glorfindel had come up beside him.  

                'That's obvious.' The ex-guardian of Lothlorien said sarcastically. 'Do you, oh wise one, know what it could be?'

                Glorfindel raised an eyebrow. 'No.' the Elf-lord admitted, irritated by Haldir's sarcasm and arrogance, which, if anything, had gotten worse in the years since Legolas's death.  It was obvious that the warden had reverted to his old characteristics in an effort to keep anyone else from getting close, as Legolas's death had plunged him into a grief so deep, that Haldir had almost followed his younger lover into the Halls of Mandos…and he'd never wanted anyone else that intertwined with his heart.  Glorfindel felt sorry for him…but still, at times, he just wanted to punch the younger Elf.  

                Haldir stopped walking and looked at the reincarnated Elf beside him.  Glorfindel was accounted one of the wisest of the Elves, but for him not to have any idea at all…

                'You have no idea?' he grated out at Glorfindel, and began walking again.

                'I said something of the sort.' The Elf-lord said dryly back, as Haldir opened the door of the Council room.  The two Elves stepped inside.  

                'Lady Galadriel.' Haldir addressed his Lady respectfully.  Her husband, Lord Celeborn, stood beside her, as always, and also in the room were Círdan the Shipwright, Lord Elrond, and Mithrandir.

                'Haldir and Glorfindel.' Galadriel addressed the two Elves collectively: obviously, she was the spokeswoman for the group of Wise that were with her.  'It is good that you have come. This concerns you both…and us all.' 

                The two waited.  

                'A shadow rises in the East, back in the lands that were once Middle-Earth.' Galadriel said softly. 'A new Dark Lord, to threaten us all.' 

                Haldir swallowed.  This was not good.  

                'He seeks to remake the One Ring.' Galadriel continued. 'I have seen it.' 

                In her Mirror, or in one of her visions.  That made no difference…it was still true.  Haldir noted that Galadriel, Elrond, and Mithrandir were not wearing their Rings: obviously, they had chosen to hide Vilya, Nenya, and Narya once more…if this new Shadow's reach was strong enough to even touch here, outside the circles of the world, without the One…this was most definitely not good. 

                The Lady looked at both of them.  'We must return to Middle-Earth. There is not power enough with those that now live there to stand against all the might of this Dark Lord.' 

                Somehow, hearing her speak these words was not a shock.  Haldir had somehow always known that he would return…but going back, even with all the years that had passed and the changes wrought upon the lands, to the world where Legolas had lived and loved and died…what would happen? How would he react? He didn't know…and didn't really want to find out. 

                'Haldir, you and Glorfindel must return first, though.' She continued.  'There is a…familiar presence awakening in one of the lands there…a binding spell was placed upon him before birth, to disguise his true nature…but now, the spell is wearing thin.' 

                The two blond Elves exchanged looks.  What was going on? 

                'He is one of our people…an Elf.' Galadriel said bluntly. 'Bound in a human body, but with the all the beauty of our kindred. And his awakening presence…may awaken others that he knows.' 

                'Lady, we are confused.' Haldir said, very frankly. From the look on Glorfindel's face, he was totally confused, and Haldir didn't blame him at all. Galadriel had a tendency to be very opaque in her explanations at times, and unfortunately, now was one of those times.    

                'With an explanation like that, who wouldn't be?' Elrond muttered darkly from behind his hand. His next remark was obviously meant to be heard, however. 'I suspect even you have no idea what you're talking about, Galadriel.'

Glorfindel's mouth twitched, and it was fairly obvious he was trying hard not to laugh: the dignified former Lord of Imladris possessed a very dry, sarcastic sense of humor, as his long-time lover knew very well.  Galadriel glared daggers at her son-in-law-the half-Elf had a purposely blank expression on his face-but turned back to the two she was speaking to.  

                'A little clarity might help.' Elrond suggested matter-of-factly.  

                'Do you have any idea what she is trying to speak of, my lord?' Glorfindel asked desperately, hoping that the half-Elf wouldn't say no. 

                'Yes.' Elrond said.  'What Lady Galadriel is trying to say is that, in this case only, the rest of the Fellowship of the Ring has been reincarnated. However, only the person she speaks of, who in this lifetime is a Herald of Valdemar, can awaken his companions.' 

                Haldir made a mental note that whenever he wanted to know something, he would talk to Elrond Peredhel, rather then to Lady Galadriel: the half-Elf was much more direct and understandable then his mother-in-law.  

                'How do you know these things?' Glorfindel asked curiously, and added a belated 'my lord.' 

                Elrond sighed, hating the fact that his loved had to be so formal with him in public.  While everyone knew of their relationship, some of the people now sitting in the room didn't like to be reminded of it.  Such as my dear mother-in-law…who doesn't like Glorfindel…or me, for that matter.  'Try sitting through Lady Galadriel's explanations.' 

                Haldir winced sympathetically.  Galadriel made a motion to the younger half-Elf to get on with it or she'd explain again.  Everyone else in the room winced, especially Celeborn.  It was a common question of every Elf just how Celeborn had managed to stay married to his formidable wife for so long.  It was also common for every Elf to pray for his continued health and well-being every night, because it was certain that no one else had the temperament to endure married life with the Lady Galadriel, if something happened to him.  Another common question was how Elrond had managed to put up with Celebrían for so long, as she was just like her mother.  

                'So we have to sail back to the Lands of the East?' Glorfindel asked.  

                'Yes.' Elrond confirmed.  'You will have to go to Valdemar and find the Herald.' 

                'Who?' Glorfindel asked.  Elrond beckoned him and Haldir closer and whispered a name to them. 

                'Anything else?' Haldir asked, and Glorfindel kicked him. 

                It was Mithrandir who answered.  'Legolas Greenleaf has returned from the Halls of Mandos.' 

~End Prologue~

Author's Notes: Yes, I love Galadriel and all, but there has to be some humor in here somewhere, considering how dark this story is going to be. And you should be able to draw some conclusions from this chapter, not the least being that Kris is not in a good position to be in right now. His life is about to get more complicated by the second, and he's already in over his head in trouble.  Oh, and I should have mentioned-this is some strange mix of movie and bookverse, so don't yell at me.  Next chapter takes place a few months later.


	2. It Begins

Starfire

By Shadow Flare

*SF is an idiot. (But I'm sure you already know that)  I meant to say that _Arrow's Fall_ and anything beyond didn't happen…_Arrow's Flight_ still occurs. And two (actually, maybe it's considered one, but I'll just call it two for the sake of argument.) scenes are from the movie: I love the books and movie the same, which is to say very much, but I loved the scenes in the movie. It is inspiring…and don't take my Elvish for granted. It's probably wrong…correct me if it is.*

"___"-Common speech

'___'-Elven speech

***-change of scene/time

O mór henion i dhû

Ely siriar, el sila

Ai! Aníron Undómiel__

_(From darkness I understand the night:_

_Dreams flow, a star shines_

_Ah! I desire Evenstar)_

Tiro! Ěl eria e mór

I'lir en el luatha'uren

Ah! Aníron…__

(Look! A star rises out of the darkness 

_The song of the star enchants my heart_

_Ah! I desire…)_

~Enya, "Aníron (Theme for Aragorn and Arwen)"

Chapter One: It Begins

                _The man carefully picked up his ancestor's sword, and placed it back upon the platform.  Isildur had faced the evil of the Dark Lord…and had fallen.  He hadn't been strong enough to do what had needed to be done…and it had destroyed him in the end, and all the troubles now came from that weakness.  _

_                "Why are you afraid of the past?" a clear, musical voice said from behind Aragorn.  Arwen Evenstar walked forward to join him, her long white skirt brushing the floor, but the Elven silk made no sound at all: the casual observer wouldn't have known she was there. The Elven woman's voice was soothing and melodious as she spoke, like the voices of all her kindred and people.  "You are Isildur's Heir…_not_ Isildur himself." _

_                "The same blood flows in my veins." Aragorn said bitterly, full of self-doubt and self-loathing. "The same weakness."_

                _"Your time will come." Arwen said fervently, gently cupping his face and turning him to face her. "You will face the same evil…and you will defeat it." _

_                She smiled. 'The Shadow does not hold sway yet.' Arwen said, her musical voice gentle and even as she spoke. 'Not over you and not over me.'_

***

_The two stood together in the garden, several minutes later, their eyes only upon each other, each seeing nothing but the other._

_                'Do you remember the first time we met?' she asked softly. _

_                'I thought that I had strayed into a dream.' He admitted.  _

_                'That was many years ago. You do not have the cares you carry now.' Arwen said, gently touching his face.  'Do you remember what I told you then?' _

_                "That you would bind yourself to me…forsaking the immortal life." Aragorn replied slowly. _

_                "I still hold to that. I would rather share one lifetime with you…then face all the ages of the world alone." Arwen said gently, her mind long ago made up.  "I choose a mortal life." _

_                She took his hand, pressing something into it.  He opened his hand to reveal the glistening crystalline pendant, teardrop made solid, in his palm.  The Evenstar. Symbol of Arwen's immortality. Whose tear had become a crystal? Was it hers? His? Or both? What did it matter? He was cursed, Aragorn was convinced: it had come true all his life, anyone he loved, anyone he cared for, had gone to his death.. If he let her do this, if he let her give up her immortal life, she'd die…just like everyone else he ever loved, everyone who he ever loved, ever cared for, died in the end. Aragorn didn't want Arwen to follow…but he knew that she wouldn't change her mind.  There was nothing behind them but sorrow and nothing before but weeping…no matter what path they chose.   _

_                There was no way she was going to change her mind.  But he had to try. _

_                "You cannot give me this." Aragorn protested.  _

_                "It is mine to give to whom I will." Arwen replied, searching his eyes, and a radiant smile curved her lips, bright as the star for which she was named, the evening star, bright as a thousand stars that shone above. "Like my heart." _

_                The fair Elf kissed him then, as if this moment was their last, standing in her father's garden.  _

***

                Dirk wearily opened his eyes.  _What the hell?_ He thought.  _What kind of dream was that?!_

                He smiled down at the petite young woman who was curled against him.  Talia's eyelashes fluttered, and she sat up, yawning.  

                "Good morning, dear heart." Dirk greeted his lifebonded cheerfully.  

                "Good morning." Talia replied, groaning as she realized that the Inner Council meeting was this morning.  She _did not_ want to have to deal with the Lords this morning, especially since it was such a nice one.   And that dream last night was one she actually could remember…and there was something about it…that seemed so familiar…

                "Anything wrong?" Dirk queried. 

                "The usual." Talia replied less-then-cheerfully. 

                "Council giving you a hard time?" 

                Talia's expression said more then words could have.  

                "Don't worry 'bout it." Dirk said, trying to be lighthearted for her.  Talia stood and crossed to the chair where she had left her Whites the night before, and began getting dressed.  

                "I don't intend on it."  Talia said darkly.  "It's the same every time. I've gotten used to it." 

                Talia kissed her lifebonded.  "I'll see you later.  Try not to get into trouble." 

                "Me, trouble?" Dirk said mock-angrily.  

                "You and Kris collectively get into more trouble then _almost_ anyone I know." Talia responded, laughing.  "And that is something I have painstakingly observed over many hours and taken many sheets of meticulous, detailed notes on to verify that I am correct." 

                "That really isn't fair, Talia." Dirk grumbled.  

                "Note that I said _almost._" 

                "That's still not fair!"

                "But it's the truth, love." Talia said. Dirk grunted.  

                "I wouldn't say _trouble_, little bird." The big man said slowly. "We just end up in situations that any ordinary person wouldn't touch with a ten-foot pole. Usually we get out of said situations pretty close to unscathed. Usually." 

                "That's _trouble_, love." Talia said teasingly.  "What would you call it?" 

                "I don't know. But it's not trouble. We are never in trouble. Mostly." 

                "With some of the situations you get in, how can it be anything but trouble? When do you think that Kris and you are in trouble?" 

                "Good point." Dirk agreed, pulling his tunic on and hastily buttoning it, before Talia opened the door. He came to the door in time to see two new Blues pass by, a young man and a young woman about the same age, both slender and tall with long blond hair and blue eyes, and both good-looking. Despite the fact he'd never seen them before, he had this feeling that he'd met and known them both before.  "Who are _they_? I've never seen them before." 

                "They've been here for a month and a half now. You and Kris were gone-they came when you two went to Hardorn to get the trade agreements they want Selenay to look at." Talia explained.  "What I know is that the man is named Ithil[1] and the girl is Laurefindel[2]: they are always together, one shadowing the other, all the time."  

                "Are they as bad as the other Blues?" Dirk wondered absently, knowing how much trouble the Blues and the Lords had caused to his lover when she had first come to the Collegium seven years before. 

                "No." Talia answered.  "I sense…that they are very strongly in favor of the Heralds…they are not malicious.  But as to their purpose…I don't know why they have come. But I feel…that Ithil and Laurefindel can be trusted. I don't know why, but I do…it's funny, really.  It's like I know them from somewhere." 

                _Talia, too? This is strange…_Dirk thought, and reached out to Ahrodie.  

                _: Lady love, is what she says true?: _the sapphire-eyed Herald asked.  

                _:Yes. Place your trust in those who call themselves Laurefindel and Ithil. If it were not their destiny, they would have been Chosen and Heralds long ago.: _Ahrodie answered.  

                _:Not their destiny? What do you mean?: _

_                :I cannot explain yet.: _

                And that was all Ahrodie would say on the matter.  

                "Ahrodie says the same." Dirk reported.  Talia sighed-she envied Dirk and Kris and all the other Heralds who could Mindspeak with their Companions so much sometimes.  

                "I haven't actually talked much with either of them yet. I need to do that." Talia said, as she and Dirk walked down the hallway.  "Speaking of people, where is Kris?" 

                "Dunno. Haven't seen him since last night…" Dirk trailed off.  Where was Kris anyway? It wasn't like him to disappear like that. 

***

                Haldir snickered at the blond-haired "girl" who walked with him.  'You look very pretty, Glorfindel. Pity you weren't born a girl…some of those idiots who keep trying to get you into their bed are _very_ persistent.' 

                Glorfindel scowled at the younger Elf.  'Shut up, Haldir.'

                'Make me.'

                'I don't see why _I_ had to dress up as a girl.' Glorfindel complained.  

                'You're thinner then I am.' Haldir pointed out. 'I can't help it if I'm stocky for an Elf.' 

                Glorfindel scowled again, cursing his build.  'If you say a word to anyone about this, I _will_ kill you.'

                Haldir smiled sweetly.  'I won't _say_ anything. But who says I won't draw a picture or something? You'll _never_ hear the end of it.' 

                'Shut up!'

                'Is that all you can say?' 

                Glorfindel didn't respond.  Haldir smirked.  

                'Just as I thought.' 

                A flicker of movement in the corridor ahead of them caught Glorfindel's attention. He elbowed Haldir to get _his_ attention, and pointed.  

                Just as he did so, a young woman in the light green of a Healer trainee walked down the hallway towards them.  Her long dark hair was caught back in a braid, but with a few loose strands of hair covering her ears.  

                "So." The Healer-trainee said, stopping. "You are 'Ithil' and 'Laurefindel'?" Dark eyes stared into theirs, eyes much too wise for a human woman, eyes that had lived many ages and seen too much.  Years she couldn't have had.  

                "Yes." Haldir muttered. "Why does that matter?" 

                "I would suggest that you keep all your senses sharp.  Many of the other noble Unaffilates hate you…and would kill you if they had a chance.  Shadow holds sway over many men's hearts, as the darkest Shadow rises in the East. Be wary.  Be very wary. Guard the one you have come to find, for all hinges on him." The girl said mysteriously.  Her voice was deeper then most women's, and the tone was almost like she was trying to force it even that "high".  Both Elves noted-like they weren't already suspicious of her, especially with what she had just said-that there was a shimmer in her voice, as if of starlight and music, a shimmer she was trying to hide but couldn't quite.  

                "Who are you?" Haldir demanded.  

                "I am called Elen." The girl said. "We shall meet again." 

                The pale young woman walked past both of the surprised Elves, and light glinted off the ring she wore on her right hand.  A gold ring set with a sapphire, inscribed with runes.  A _very familiar_ ring, with very familiar runes.

                And she was gone.  

                'What the hell was that about?!' Haldir growled. 'How does _she_ know what we are here for?!' 

                'A very strange woman, by all accounts.' Glorfindel mused.  'I wonder…she is _very_ familiar.' 

                'What do you mean?' Haldir asked.  

                'Her manner. Dignified, like she had spent a lot of her life having to be a ruler, which is _not_ the case if she were what she seemed.  She knows entirely too much, for we haven't said anything to anyone about why we are here, and I'd imagine that only the Companions know why-and they haven't said anything to their Chosen. 'Elen' is not a Herald or a Herald-trainee, either. Her face-familiar.  Her eyes-familiar, and much too wise for a mortal.  Her voice-I'd say 'she' was forcing it higher, and trying to hide a trait in it. There was music in her voice, and not mortal music either.' Glorfindel explained. 

                'You would say that she was an Elf, then?' Haldir said, not surprised. There was something familiar about the Healer-trainee, and now that Glorfindel had pointed a lot of things out, he could put them together to come up with that answer. 'One sent back to the East to help us?' 

                'Yes. But not just any Elf. Did you notice the ring on 'her' hand?' Glorfindel said. 

                'The sapphire ring-' Haldir cut himself off. 'It can't be. Can it?' 

                'The Ring of Sapphire.' Glorfindel explained.  

                'Elen. "Star".  Choice of profession-Healer. It makes sense. But is it-" Haldir said. 

                'Unless someone stole Vilya, or was given it, there is only _one_ Elf who is pretending to be Elen. Only one.' Glorfindel said, smiling to himself.  

                'Don't get your hopes up.' Haldir smirked at his friend.  

                'You find Kris. _I'll_ have a talk with Elen.' Glorfindel continued. 

                'A certainly very _revealing_ talk." The guardian said cattily, and ended up on the floor with his legs kicked out from underneath him. 

                'Someone will get tired of your mouth one day and slap you for it.' Glorfindel growled. 

                'Already happened.' Haldir replied.  

                'Who?' 

                'Who do you think?' 

                'I am not going to ask.' Glorfindel said before walking off.  Haldir sighed and walked the other way. 

                This meeting was not going to be pleasant. 

~End Chapter~

Footnotes: 

Ithil-Quenya for "moon" Laurefindel-I believe this is Quenya for "golden-haired".  


	3. Once Again

Starfire

By Shadow Flare

*Kris could be said to be OOC in this chapter.  But with all that happens to him, what do you expect? Warning: very bad stuff happens in this chapter. You have been warned. Short chapter…it _was_ going to be longer, but the cliffhanger was too evil to resist. *rubs her hands together in evil malevolent joy**

So you're the kind who deals with the games in the mind

Well you confuse me in a way that I've never known

You confuse me in a way that I've never known

So break me shake me hate me take me over 

When the madness stops then you will be alone

Just break me shake me hate me take me over

When the madness stops then you will be alone

~Savage Garden, "Break Me Shake Me"

Chapter Two: Once Again

                Kris leaned against the tree, bracing his arms against its trunk, with his blue eyes half-closed. Tantris's presence was a comforting one in the back of his mind, but for a wonder, his Companion didn't say anything.  Unusual, but somehow _welcome_.  Everything seemed to be blurring lately, the line between dream and reality was fading away like it had never been and he couldn't sort it out…he needed silence and he needed the time to think it over. He just couldn't stand it anymore! He was going crazy…that was what it was. Well, his family's prediction that he'd go mad in Whites all these years seemed to have come true…after all, what else could this be?

                _:Why is it so welcome that I not speak, princeling?: _Tantris said tartly. 

                _:Not all the time…I just need some silence.:_ Kris thought back. 

                _:To collect your thoughts?: _

                _:Yes.:_ Kris answered honestly, twirling one long strand of hair around his finger absently.  _What is happening to me? I'm…losing myself.  Who am I? The line between has been blurred…what is dream and what is real? Do I even _want_ to know? At this point…I don't really want to know what the hell is going on, because I don't want to face the answers. _

                _:Look out!:_ Tantris shouted in warning, pulling Kris out of his thoughts but too late to help him. The mental call came just before a sharp blade was pressed against his throat from behind and a mental shield dropped over his mind: he couldn't project, couldn't Mindspeak, not even to Tantris.  

                "Too late, little one." a dark, smooth baritone voice whispered silkily into his ear.  Kris struggled against his unknown assailant, trying to rip himself free, but failed. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." The knife was pressed even more into his skin, and Kris gritted his teeth. 

                "Why are you here?!" the young man said, keeping his fear out of his voice. The man behind him laughed and ran a finger down Kris's cheek possessively: the Herald shivered in fear and disgust, feeling nauseous. "What do you want?!" 

                "Isn't it obvious?" the man was obviously enjoying himself. "You, Kris Valerian." 

                "Why? What do you want with me?!" Kris already guessed the reason, but it wasn't something he wanted to think about.  At this point, his voice was shaking, and his control was eroding, but at least he managed not to sound hysterical, which was the way he was feeling right about then.  Hysterical. 

                "You are beautiful…just as you were all those years ago." The man purred. 

                "All those years ago? I don't understand!" Kris was not only afraid but confused.  

                "Don't tell me you don't remember!" the man sounded quite surprised. "Well, that makes things a lot easier now.  There is no one to interfere…the 'Lorien guardian is no longer here…" 

                "Let me go!" Kris kicked at him, but all his efforts were in vain. Not only was he taller and heavier, but obviously stronger as well.

                "No." his assailant purred. "I wanted you…and I never had you. But you've returned from the darkness, little leaf, and now you'll be mine. No one else's." he forced the younger man to face him, pinning both of his slender wrists to the tree trunk above his head just before he forced his lips to Kris's and kissed him.  Kris shook when at last the kiss ended, and tears glinted in his long, dark lashes.  "Mine, beautiful child." 

                "No!" Kris fairly sobbed, glaring at the man, who he could see for the first time.  He was older and darkly handsome, with cruel, dark eyes and short-cut white hair.  Familiar, somehow.  Too familiar.  The knife was still pressed to his throat, but the Herald didn't seem to notice. "Leave me alone!" 

                The man briefly considered. "No." Kris tried to fight back again, but his efforts were in vain.  The man dropped the knife and wrapped both hands around his pale throat, cutting off Kris's air supply and any chance he may have had of yelling for help from anyone who may have been nearby. Not that there had been anyone nearby…but even the _possibility_ was gone.  The young man gasped for breath, his vision going black. He didn't have enough oxygen to even think of fighting back, he only had enough to know what was happening to him and hold on to the thread of his consciousness. 

                Cloth tore as the man ripped at Kris's Whites with one hand while choking the air out of him without the other.  Kris's eyes fluttered shut as he struggled to hold on to consciousness, struggled not to fall into darkness-

                He lost.  Darkness took him. 

~End Chapter~ 

Author's Notes: Well, thank you to all my loyal reviewers.  I honestly thought no one would like this story.  Has anyone figured out what the hell is going on? _*smirks evilly 'cause she knows all and isn't telling*_ All I'm gonna say, now that it's obvious from the physical description, that the guy stalking (_and_ threatening!) Kris _isn't_ Haldir.  If you still can't see it, then go back and reread the dialogue in the Prologue.  Thank you, whoever gave me the Elvish translation links. (I don't have Internet access right now, so I don't remember your name. *sweatdrop* Shadow Flare is silly sometimes.) Tell me your name again, please.   And also to that person-Celebrían departed to the West sometime relatively early in the Third Age.  RotK is sitting on my table but I'm too lazy to check the exact dates.  She was going to Lothlorien and was waylaid by orcs. While she was rescued, she couldn't bear to stay in ME any more and departed West.  Personally, I think that Galadriel arranged their marriage and that Celebrían and Elrond only slept together for the sole purpose of ensuring that they _had_ children.  Otherwise…who knows? Celebrían probably had as many lovers as she wished and didn't care that Glorfindel was screwing her husband. Hell, who says she _wasn't_ watching? *snickers* I'm sorry, but I'm crazy today.  I forgot to mention where I got the name "Laurefindel." It's Glorfindel's name translated into Quenya, 'cause "Glorfindel" itself is Sindarin and sounds too masculine for a "girl".  Blame my reading too many fanfics on that little bit.  I assume that they both mean "golden-haired". Correct me if I'm wrong, 'kay?


	4. Challenge

Starfire

By Shadow Flare

*First, a note.  I reread Chapter One and realized I messed up Elen's physical description. As "she" is not what "she" seems, that's a big problem. To correct, the Healer-trainee has gray eyes.  Make any more sense now? *smirks*  This takes place at the same time and just after "Once Again". Next chapter all the _big_ revelations start…*smirks evilly* And this chapter _sucks._ I didn't want to reveal who Elen really was too soon, and all the _really_ third-person neuter pronouns (i.e., "this person") are really annoying.* 

"___"-Common speech

'___'-Elven speech

***-change of scene/time

All alone cold fields you wander 

Memories of it, cloud your sight 

Fills your dreams, disturbs your slumber 

Lost your way, a fallen knight 

Hold now, aim is steady 

An otherworld awaits you. 

One thousand years--you ready? 

The otherworld it takes you 

Go into the sand and the dust in the sky 

Go now, there's no better plan than to do or to die 

Free me pray to the faith in the face of the light 

Feed me fill me with sin now get ready to fight

~"Otherworld", Final Fantasy X

Chapter Three: Challenge

                The Healer-trainee narrowed gray eyes and reached out with "her" inner eye, raising a slender hand as blue light glinted off the facets of the sapphire ring that was there, melding innate power with the power of the ring.  And in moments, disjointed images and visions, emotions and knowledge, all real, flooded into unshielded mind, knocking the slender person off their feet to the ground.  Hard. 

                **_Despair. Fear.  And behind it all, shadow and evil.  Images.  Of the young Herald named Kris Valerian and another, a shadowy man with white hair…_**

                _The Shadow…_a sick realization flooded through "Elen" as the healer climbed to unsteady feet.  So many Ages had passed…and the feeling was still so familiar.  _And there is only one way left to me now.  The only way to prevent this situation from growing worse then it already is. _

                This was folly.  Not even all of the Three together-for those were all the Rings of Power that remained, for all the rest had been destroyed long ago-were strong enough to even put up a meager defense against this Shadow-Lord.  Vilya alone could not put up more then a shred of resistance, and it was the third of the Three, the most powerful, _and_ wielded by someone long-practiced in using its power. This was folly.  Sheer madness.  

                But it was the only way that remained.  Gray eyes closed in concentration, as the half-Elf began to chant softly, weaving the spell deftly, shifting gradually from spoken words to song, for the ability to wield magic through song was strong in this person's family line.  It wasn't long before the Dark One responded.  

                _:So, healer-child.  You think you can challenge me and live? Turn back now and I will consider not killing you.: _

But there was no turning back.  

                _:Fool of a human, to challenge me alone and unaided!: _

                That was the way it was.  Except that it was no human who challenged him…it was an Elf, or, more specifically, a half-Elf who did. And for some reason, he hadn't noticed Vilya.  Yet. 

                _:…One of the Three! The Ring of Sapphire…either you stole the ring, or…:_ The man was amused, for obviously good reason.  

                _:You know who I am.: _the Mindspeech was cold and hard, confirming the truth of the healer's identity.  

                And there was sudden pain, a counterspell that sapped the strength and knocked the slender healer from his feet-for the disguise was over now, and soon, he would have no strength left to maintain the illusion spell that had hid his identity for the months he had been here, masquerading as Elen.  Vilya's light flickered and died completely, as did the rest of the spell.  

                _But I bought the time needed for someone to help Kris…_the darkness closed in and it was so hard to think now…_That was the important thing. _ 

                The door was flung open.  He fully expected that _anyone_ and _everyone_ with a trace of power to have Felt the mental battle going on, and come investigate.  

                 Footsteps hurried into the room, and he looked up, and through his fading vision, he saw the person who stood above him.  Even though the long golden hair was done in a fancy, _very_ feminine way, and the slender form was dressed in woman's clothes, he was still very familiar to the healer who was falling into shadow, one last glimpse of the light before the darkness came. 

                'Glorfindel.' He managed to say before the darkness took him…and he felt no more. 

***

                Glorfindel fairly ran down the hallway, cursing the long, cumbersome skirt.  He could definitely sense a _major_ mental battle going on, and as he had dwelt both in the Blessed Realm and on Middle-Earth, he could See both the spiritual and the earthly-and he _knew_ that one of the people involved was the man who was the Shadow, and the other…

                Just as quickly as the battle had begun, it was over, and he almost stumbled into a door with the shock of it all.  Glorfindel could still feel the aftershock of power still lingering in the room, the other of the two, and he yanked the door open and hurried in. 

                He saw the familiar figure in the uniform of a Healer-trainee lying on the floor.  "Elen", though Glorfindel knew by now who this _must_ be.  His suspicions were confirmed when gray eyes looked up at him, barely focusing…as the illusion spell that had been cast all along began to fade, and while the facial features were still the same, they took on a decidedly Elven cast, while the "feminine" body _wasn't_ that. 

                And everything was confirmed in one last moment.  

                'Glorfindel.' The familiar baritone voice called his name, no longer forced into a low alto. 

                Then his eyes closed and he was still. 

                _No!_ Glorfindel thought, fearing that the half-Elf had passed into the Halls of Mandos, before seeing that the healer still breathed, though very slowly and shallowly.  He was still alive.  Barely, but still alive.  

                Someone tapped Glorfindel on the shoulder and he whirled to look down at a decidedly _unhappy_ Queen's Own.  

                "I saw the whole thing." Talia informed him curtly. "The explanations can wait. Sh-_He_ needs a Healer. Now." 

***

                Daven shook his head.  "He's beyond our skill. As is Kris." 

                Glorfindel sat unhappily in the Healer's Collegium, Haldir right near him.  The ex-guardian had managed, with Herald Dirk's help, to save Kris while the Shadow-Lord was still distracted from the mental battle, but the young man remained unconscious, as did "Elen", whose identity was somehow not a surprise.  Both Elves already knew that both men were beyond the aid that Valdemar's Healers, no matter how skilled in healing mind and body.  No one now could heal what affected them. 

                "I wanted an explanation." Talia said sharply. "Give it." 

                Haldir involuntarily gulped. As meek as Talia seemed, she had a strong spirit, and the steel will which she had had a long time ago as a Queen of Men was definitely present in this lifetime as well. 

                This was not going to be easy. 

~End Chapter~

 __


	5. Revelations

Starfire

By Shadow Flare

"___"-Common speech

'___'-Elven speech

***-change of scene/time

I close my eyes

Only for a moment, then the moment's gone

All my dreams

Pass before my eyes, a curiosity

Dust in the wind

All they are is dust in the wind

Same old song

Just a drop of water in an endless sea

All we do

Crumbles to the ground, though we refuse to see

Dust in the wind

All we are is dust in the wind, ohh

Now, don't hang on

Nothing lasts forever but the earth and sky

It slips away

And all your money won't another minute buy

Dust in the wind

All we are is dust in the wind

All we are is dust in the wind

Dust in the wind

Everything is dust in the wind 

Everything is dust in the wind

The wind

~"Dust In The Wind"

Chapter Four: Revelations

                Haldir finished speaking, and winced as four pairs of eyes looked very intently at him.  Lady Selenay especially made him uncomfortable: a strong woman she was, and it was fairly obvious that she was of the old blood, the blood of Númenor, of Aragorn and Arwen's line.  If the kingdom of Gondor still existed, she would have been the rightful claimant, but obviously, it no longer did.  The Queen of Valdemar had come in time for everything to come out, and she was no more pleased then the others about what had been hidden from her. 

                "What you are telling me is that a new Dark Lord is rising in the East." Selenay said calmly, not letting anything show in her voice. "And that you and your friend Glorfindel-" 

                'Friend is stretching it.' Glorfindel muttered under his breath as he stood unhappily in the corner.  Haldir pinned him with a glare, but the Elf-lord ignored it, he had worse things to worry about. 

                "Were sent by those who made up the Council of the Wise to see what the hell was going on _and_ to protect Kris." 

                "And you did a very bad job of it." Dirk growled. 

                Neither Elf made a response. 

                "Kris is the reincarnation of Legolas Greenleaf." Selenay continued. "And as such, is pivotal in awakening the memories of his companions in this day and age. Does that sum it up?"

                "Yes, Lady." Haldir said slowly, knowing that he had left a good deal of personal information out, _including_ the fact that Legolas had been his soul-bonded lover.  It was going to be hard enough breaking _that_ news to Kris…if the young man ever awakened, that is. He didn't need the hell that the news was going to provoke in Kris's friends and his liege lady. 

                "Now, to the events of today." Selenay moved on. "The new Dark Lord came after Kris today." She didn't need to say just what he had been attempting, as it was obvious from the state of Kris's Whites, which were tattered, very torn, and barely clinging to his body. "Why?" 

                Haldir said something under his breath. 

                "Repeat that?" Selenay asked sarcastically. 

                Haldir sighed.  "The man, once known as Daen, who is now the Dark Lord was…obsessed with Legolas, and did not give up his obsession, even when Legolas rejected him all those years ago. That obsession has persisted over the Ages that have passed since then and since Legolas's death, and now that he has returned as Kris, Daen apparently sees another chance to have now what he could not then." 

                _If he tries it again, he'll have to get through me._ Haldir thought darkly. 

                "At least the situation has been clarified a little." Talia said, though it was obvious the Queen's Own wasn't convinced that he had been telling the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth. "There _are_ more questions."

                Haldir mentally groaned, and looked at Glorfindel, who _wasn't_ being of any help. Though that was hardly something he could blame the other Elf for, considering the current situation.  "And?" 

                "First, _why_ did Glorfindel have to dress up as a girl?" Dirk jumped in curiously. 

                Haldir smirked. "Thought it would be less suspicious that way. And it's quite hilarious." 

                Normally, this would have annoyed Glorfindel to no end, but the older Elf didn't even respond…like he hadn't heard anything. Haldir waved a hand in front of the other blond's face. 

                'Hello? Is anyone there?' he asked, covering worry with arrogance. 

                Glorfindel didn't respond for one long moment. Then, finally, in an irritated tone of voice, he spoke. 'Shut up, Haldir. Leave me be.' 

                "Next question. What does 'Elen' have to do with your mission?" It was Talia who asked this time. Haldir winced even more. "_Who_ is he anyway?" 

                "I can answer the last question." Haldir said warily. "'Elen' was Elrond Peredhil in disguise-a _damn_ good disguise. As to _why_ Elrond followed us, I have no idea." 

                Glorfindel shrugged.  

                "But if it weren't for what he did, challenging Daen and distracting him, then Kris would be in even more trouble then he is in now." Selenay commented. 

                Glorfindel's mouth twisted in sudden pain. Haldir was about to get up, just in case anything happened, but Glorfindel shook his head. 

                _:This is not something you can help with, Haldir.:_ the Elf-lord sent, his mind-voice sounding pained and dragged down into the shadow. 

                Talia eyed Glorfindel. "What is wrong with Elrond and Kris anyway? It is nothing that anyone can heal, is it?" 

                Glorfindel managed to shake his head. "They…are both Shadow-touched. Not even an Elven healer can do anything…" 

                His hands were shaking almost uncontrollably at that point.  "Both are lost in the Shadow-realms, not dead, but not living either…trapped between, their souls barely connected to their physical bodies." 

                "Just…how close are you and Elrond?" Talia asked, having a sneaking suspicion what was wrong with Glorfindel, since her Empathy, being as strong as it was, was a reliable guide. 

                This was no time to prevaricate. Glorfindel chose to tell the truth. "We are…" 

                "Lifebonded?" Talia questioned, then clarified at the question in his eyes. "Soul-bonded."  

                "Yes." Glorfindel managed to gasp as a sudden burst of pain shot through him. For one long moment, he was falling through blackness, falling, falling-

                The Elf opened his eyes to find himself flat on his back, staring up at the ceiling, Daven bending over him worriedly, and the others in the room just as worried. 

                Glorfindel shook his head. "Don't bother." He gasped. "Nothing you can do can help." 

                _Not now. _Glorfindel knew in his bones that he was also falling into shadow, slipping sideways into the Shadow-realm: the bond that connected him and Elrond was strong, very strong, and his soul had also been touched with Shadow, though he hadn't been the one to challenge Daen. 

                Obviously, whatever lifebond/soul-bond with Haldir that had carried over from his past lifetime as Legolas lay dormant in Kris Valerian at this point, for if it had been active, Haldir, too, would be falling, and he wasn't. 

                Glorfindel's eyes closed again, and he could feel himself being lifted from the floor and placed onto a bed.  He didn't trust himself to open his eyes, for if his vision continued to jump uncontrollably between the worlds, he'd likely pass out again.  Even concentrating against the lure for his soul to slide sideways, he could hear Talia, Selenay, Daven, and Dirk speaking in low whispers, then two people leave the room. From the sounds of the footsteps, Dirk had been one of the people to leave, and the other had been Daven. 

                "Try to rest." Selenay said softly in his ear. "The only thing that may help now for any of you three-" obviously, she was referring to Kris, Elrond, and himself-"is _athelas._ Dirk has a hazy memory of using that plant to help a man, a woman, and someone that looked like a little boy but wasn't come out of a darkness-induced coma." 

                _The hands of the king are the hands of a healer…_the old rhyme of lore echoed in Glorfindel's mind for a moment. _Yes…the rhyme that once applied to Herald Dirk in his past lifetime…_

                He slipped into the darkness, not of shadow, but of twilight, and knew no more. 

***

                Haldir paced the hallway outside the Healer's room. 

                "And how much more do you hide, Haldir of 'Lorien?" Talia asked from behind him. "What do our dreams at night mean?" 

                Haldir couldn't look at her. "Memories of what was…" 

                "A past lifetime, you mean." Talia finished. 

                "Yes." Haldir said, expecting another question. Instead, a light hand came to rest on his shoulder. 

                'What do you have to fear?' Talia asked quietly. 

                No. It was not Talia. Not then…not only her, but…

                He turned to face her, and he could see in the light of her eyes, a woman he had known a long time ago, who had chosen Luthíen Tínuviel's path and who had been called the image of Luthíen, the Evenstar of their people.  

                'Lady Undómiel.' Haldir addressed her half-hesitantly. 'You…have returned.' 

                She smiled gently. 'Yes.' 

~End Chapter~


End file.
